onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Super Onio Invasion/Yamakaze
Official Introduction Recently, an incredibly strong "transcendent kiou" has appeared in the world of Heian Kyo. The quiet winds murmur of a hideous visage, a body bearing countless thorns, and a pair of bloodthirsty blades that strike fear into the hearts of enemies; there are others, however, who claim that under the beastly skin lies a delicate young man, who, though oft without smile nor word, values those he love above all. And this kiou is, indeed, the lord of the forest— yamakaze! Mechanism Overview * Duration: 2017.12.27 after maintenance, there will be an announcement when it officially begins * During event, pass exploration, Soul, awakening, or use "search" function to discover super oniou, super oniou will stay for a while, if it cannot be defeated within time limit it will escape * Every onmyouji can only find 1 super oniou at a time: difficulty of super oniou goes from 1-6 star, and can be soloed or invite friends and ryou members for coop * Points and rewards are split depending on damage contribution; no rewards if oniou escapes * New SSR shikigami "Miketsu", SR shikigami "Kisei" are agent shikigami in attacking super oniou, when using them, Miketsu's attack and defense +250%, Kisei's attack and defense +200% * During event, kill a certain number of super oniou to get milestone rewards; also, use exploits in the exploits shop to exchange for rewards, such as random SSR shikigami, black daruma, 5-star white daruma, new shikigami Kisei, and Miketsu's Golden Wheat and Glowing Feathers skin * When event ends, points will be tallied and corresponding rewards are given, players with the most points will receive this issue's super oniou - SSR shikigami "Yamakaze" Find Super Kiou * Portal is opened on exploration map and players level >= 15 can enter. * Pass exploration, Soul, awakening, or use "search" function to discover super oniou. * Level of super oniou starts from 1 with increasing difficulty. Invite Friends * Super Oniou can be soloed or invite friends and ryou members for coop, where points and exploit rewards are split depending on damage contribution. No rewards if oniou escapes. * Every onmyouji can only find 1 super oniou at a time; Super Oniou can go up to 6 stars. The higher the star the lower its rate of appearance and the stronger it is, but the better the rewards once defeated. * Super Oniou stay for different periods of time depending on their stars. After this period of time they escape. * If it is hard to solo Super Oniou, can invite friends and ryou members to help out. Assisting in defeating other people's discovered Super Oniou also gives you rewards. * After discovering 5-6 star Super Oniou, it is not immediately made public and player can selectively invite friends and ryou members, after a while, all friends and ryou members will automatically receive a notification to gather. * Every challenge increments Fatigue Value by 10, and "fierce attack" challenges are 3 times that. * After assisting friend/ryou members in attacking Super Oniou a certain number of times each day, assisting more will accumulate additional Fatigue Value. * After Fatigue Value reaches 100, Super Oniou cannot be challenged. Fatigue drops by 1 per minute, and player can also spend 58 jades to instantly lower Fatigue Value. * A Super Oniou that is 4-star or below can be challenged for 3 minutes max, and 5/6-star Super Oniou can be challenged for 5 minutes. After Super Oniou is defeated, the finder, the assister with most damage, and last hitter will all get extra rewards. Agent Shikigami * New SSR shikigami "Miketsu", SR shikigami "Kisei" are agent shikigami in attacking super oniou, when using them, Miketsu's attack and defense +250%, Kisei's attack and defense +200% Rich Rewards * Use exploits in the exploits shop to exchange for rewards, kill a certain number of super oniou to get milestone rewards. * When event ends, points will be tallied and corresponding rewards are given according to player ranking, players near the top of ranking will receive this issue's super oniou * A certain number of points will be shared to friends in some ratio as thanks for their assistance Interface Interface shows the countdown until the end of event. The Fatigue value is also displayed. Super Oniou List Left pane shows list of discovered Super Oniou - their stars, level, HP, discoverer, and time remaining. Otherwise is empty. Search Button can be pressed to find Super Oniou. It has a cooldown. Rewards Preview A rundown of potential rewards are listed. They can be obtained in the exploits shop. Super Oniou Challenge Right pane shows the discovered Super Oniou. Player data is shown - number of points and ranking. Challenge Mode Player can choose to engage in either Normal Attack or Fierce Attack, where damage is 2.5-fold. The highest damage and player's damage is also shown. Challenge button shows the Fatigue value that will be incremented. Redemption Points= Shops number of points and list of rewards that can be received. Super Oniou After killing Super Oniou, Super Oniou points are given depending on damage dealt. One point is given per 2500 damage, and multiplied depending on star level of Super Oniou; multiplier is higher with higher-star Super Oniou. No points are given if Super Oniou runs away. Getting Super Oniou points also gives exploit points at the same time, which can be used in exploits shop. Friends Points are shared to friends depending on Super Oniou star level, which can be redeemed in this friends tab. List shows which friend, number of points, and option to receive. Rewards can be received at once by tapping on button on bottom. |-|Kills= |-|Exchange= Exploits gained from killing Super Oniou can be exchanged in this shop for items. Some items are in limited quantities. Some items need a certain number of exploit points to be unlocked for exchange. |-|Ranking= Shows the current ranking of players and ryou. When event ends, points will be tallied according to player and Guild points, which is used to rank players. Rewards can then be redeemed. Onmyouji Guild For the ranking, player can bind themselves to the Guild they are currently in. Once bound, it cannot be undone and total points will be contributed to the ryou's total points. A ryou can have 200 people bound to it at the most. Boss Skills Current Super Oniou is Yamakaze. |-| Normal = |-| Special = |-| Passive 1 = |-| Passive 2 =